


To-‘marrow’ Will be Better

by PorterHawk



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorterHawk/pseuds/PorterHawk
Summary: Pokemon are starting to show up in the Underground. Thankfully, for two young Cubones, they meet one of the greatest “bone types” in Snowdin.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	To-‘marrow’ Will be Better

It was a snowy, cold evening in Snowdin. It would have been a great night to spend at Grilby’s, enjoying the amazing food and chatty company. Alas, Sans had promised his brother that he’d come home that evening for dinner, and he was never one for breaking promises.

Waving farewell to the bar patrons, Sans the Skeleton stepped into the windy night air of the cavern. It was chilly, but it wasn’t too much of a walk to get home. Starting the shuffle he barely made it twenty feet before hearing a noise.

He stopped. It almost sounded like crying.

Odd. He didn’t spot anyone when he first stepped outside. Carefully he walked next to the brick building, peeking behind it where Grilby normally set his garbage. There were two little creatures, both wearing skulls on their heads while having dinosaur-like bodies. One of them was sitting on its backside crying their eyes out, the other trying to comfort it while keeping its shivering hidden. They looked filthy, hungry, and just plain sad.

He couldn’t leave them alone like this. The poor things looked terrified. 

“Ya know, the inside of the building is warmer than the outside.” Sans gave a lazy wave in greeting. The crying one shrunk back in fright while the other took a defensive stance in front of it, holding a bone weapon in its hand. He could see there was a size difference now. The crying once was definitely a bit smaller, and the larger one had a scar on the side of its skull.

“Hey now, I don’t have a ‘bone’ to pick with either of ya. No need to get mad.” He held his hands up placating. Maybe food would be a better way to earn their trust.

“I just figured I’d throw the two of you a ‘bone,’ so to speak.” Sans pulled the bagged leftovers from his inventory, ripping it open and placing the fries and burger in clear view. He stepped back until he was near the corner of the building and plopped down in the snow. The larger skulled creature growled at the offering, but the other was more curious. It slowly inched it’s way forward, sniffing at the feast and stealing a French fry for itself. Slowly it took a bite, the other waiting to see if something would happen. Tearing up, the little creature cried in delight at the taste, digging in as quickly as it could. Finally the aggressive one let its shoulders fall, taking the top bun from the burger and slowly eating its own meal.

“Heh, knew it. Both skeleton fanatics AND fans of Grilby’s cooking. You’re cool in my book.” There wasn’t much left to do but sit and watch the two devour whatever was left of the meal. It only took five minutes until nothing remained but the paper bag it came in. The smaller creature cried in contentment while the other still seemed wary, though it definitely wasn’t as defensive as before. 

“Welp, I might as well get going now.” Sans stood up and brushed the snow off his shorts, turning to head back home.

“Bo?” One of the little creatures approached questioningly. Apparently it didn’t want him to leave.

“Sorry pal, but my bro is waiting for me. He won’t like it if I’m late.”

“Bo!” The little one looked up with big sparkly eyes. Sans could feel himself melting inside. He couldn’t abandon a babybones Papyrus look-alike. 

“You should come with. Meet my bro, try some puzzles. It will be a real ‘bone-tickler.’” Sans shrugged. The larger one still looked unsure, but at the smaller one’s pulling its stubby hand excitedly, it eventually gave in. “Cool. I’m sure there will be plenty for everyone. My bro likes to make lots of leftovers to give to people. He’s the coolest.” Sans rambled a bit, throwing in a pun or two. He looked down at the little skeletal lizards only to see the tougher one lagging behind, looking very winded.

“You alright pal?” It just growled in response, forcing itself to speed up. Sans didn’t say anything else. It really wasn’t a long walk, but for creatures with tiny legs that were only a foot tall in several inches of snow, it probably seemed a lot farther. Thankfully they both made it to the front porch without much issue. Sans opened the door, the warm light of the house beckoning the small creatures inside.

“Sans? Is that you? You’re late!” Papyrus’s voice was coming from the kitchen.

“Sorry bro. I was just picking up a few guests. Some real ‘bone’-afied bro’s if I say so myself.”

“Sans that doesn’t make any sense!” Papyrus poked his head out from the corner, his sockets widening in surprise. “Oh! Hello there! I am the Great Papyrus! Who might you be?”

“... bo?” The small one chirped and shuffled behind the larger one. 

“Don’t worry guys. He’s the coolest skeleton in the Underground. You’re both safe.” Sans reassured with a lazy grin.

“Of course! Let me get you two a serving!” Papyrus rushed behind the doorway, throwing around all sorts of pots and dishes in the process before emerging victorious with a big plate of Spaghetti.

“Bark! Bark!” An orange little dog with black lightning stripes rushed his leg excitedly.

“No! Shoo you annoying thing! And stop following me!”

“Bark!”

“Whatever!” He handed the dog a bone, making sure it took off to the other end of the room before giving the two a plate. “Eat up now! For the Great Papyrus has prepared a most spectacular dish, if I do say so myself!” He smiled proudly. 

“Wow bro, I can’t believe that Mohawk dog is still here. It really follows you everywhere?”

“It’s like it’s glued to me and I hate it!” He stamped his foot in annoyance. “At least it hasn’t set anything on fire today.”

“Eh, we always have Pokes to put it out. Right girl?”

“Slow?” They looked over to the dopey pink dinosaur with the turriformed shaped shell attached to its tail. The thing was sitting by the television, seeming unsure what was actually happening.

“Seriously Sans? That thing is as lazy as you are! I swear the two of you were made for eachother.” He crossed his arms and scowled. “What are those things anyway?” Papyrus scratched his chin curiously. “They definitely aren’t monsters, but I don’t think they are human either. 

“Don’t know bro? Think they’re related to that carp thing Undyne has been keeping?”

“Nonsense Sans! These clearly aren’t fish, nor are they red! They aren’t pink like Poked or orang like the dog either.” They both pondered the idea before finally giving up.

“Either way, the Great Papyrus will not allow two young babybones to suffer in the cold streets! Therefore, you two are welcome to stay in our humble abode as long as you need!”

“Bo!” The smaller one looked excited by the prospect, though they were still hiding behind their sibling. The larger one was more suspicious, trying to look tough despite the spaghetti sauce all over its skull. The smaller seemed to have a conversation with its sibling, the annoying orange dog and Pokes adding their own opinions.

Eventually the tougher one relented, the others cheering happily at the decision. 

“Nice. Guess we have two new roommates for the time being.” Sans plopped down on the sofa and switched on the TV. 

“We should come up with names for them or something. It’s a little hard to tell them apart too.” Papyrus rubbed his chin thoughtfully, snapping his fingers at a fresh idea. “I know!” He rushed upstairs, coming down with two pieces of ripped fabric, one blue and the other red. He tied them around the necks of the little creature, the larger one with the blue neckerchief and the smaller timid one in red.

“Awww, he looks like a little you.” Sans chuckled.

“Of course! Who wouldn’t want to try looking like me!” He billowed out his scarf heroically.

“Bo! Bo!” The one in red hopped around happily.

“Ah yes, a new fan! Come with me and I’ll give you the grand tour!” Papyrus picked up the little creature and carried him upstairs, gabbing away. Meanwhile Sans and the grouchy one sat on the ground floor, the thing looking annoyed with it’s new accessory.

“Might as well sit down and relax. It’s gonna be a while.” The skeleton patted the cushion next to him. Begrudgingly the little thing crawled up with a huge amount of effort, too short to hop up easily. 

Mettaton was on screen, going on about some over dramatic news report covering his new cat with the pretty coin on its forehead. Sans couldn’t help but laugh.

“Heh, I can see things becoming quite the cat-astrophe, am I right- OW.” The little creature bonked him on the head with its bone club, clearly agitated. Sans just sighed.

“Not a pun lover then?” It growled back in response, Sans giving it an almost challenging quirk of his head.

Things were going to get very interesting from here.


End file.
